Forced Emotions
by deadly-feral
Summary: The team faces a surprising set of events after Emma losses control of her powers.
1. Note

..::..:::..:::..::..::..:::..::..:::..::..::..::..::..:::..::..::..::..::.::..::..::..::

::..:::..:::..::..::..:::..:::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

Hey guys!!

I know that the story **_Forced Emotions_** has been finished and over with for a **LONG time, but I have been going through my stories lately and I realized something. Like someone said in one of the reviews, I could have gone deeper into the story and gotten really into the deal with Brennan and Emma as well as her losing control of her powers. The story won't change that much, I will try to keep the ending the same way… at least I'll let her stay with Jesse. A lot of you guys wanted her to be with him and to be honest, I also like them. I might add a few things to the story, as well as take a few things out. I hope that you guys like the new story better than the old one. Let me know what you guys think when you read the first chapter.**

I'll see you guys,

Feral86 

::..:::..:::..::..::..:::..:::..::..::..::..::..::..::..

..::..:::..:::..::..::..:::..::..:::..::..::..::..::..:::..::..::..::..::.::..::..::..::


	2. Chapter One

**Title**: Forced Emotions

**Author**: feral86****

**Email**: feralempath@hotmail.com

**Rating**: Pg-13, it might get a bit higher later on in the story.

**Summary**: The team faces a set of surprising events after Emma starts to lose control of her powers. 

**Authors Note**: This story had been written by me before but I decided that I could have gone a lot farther with it than I actually did. Thanks to the person that pointed that out for me. I hope that this new version is better. As it is, I am starting to like it better than the old one. Remember to leave a review and let me know what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always a good thing and I truly appreciate it. I don't really have any one that could check my story to see if there are any mistakes so I go along by what I see, but if you guys see any mistakes please point them out. It would help me a lot.

.::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..:::..::..::..::..::..::  

**Chapter One **

Hundreds of multicolored lights moved all around the dance floor. I could feel the music as it vibrated and shook the floor. It made me feel alive, almost as if we were normal people, normal people who didn't have to wait until they weren't being followed by the bad guys to take a break.

So here we were now, it had been one of the few times when we were able to get out of Sanctuary for a fun night out. Everyone had wanted to do something different, but as usual Shalimar won. 

She always has this way of turning things around to make everyone want to do exactly what she wanted, or at least almost everything. Maybe it's the strength or her determination. All I know is that here we all are, at Shal's favorite club, and unlike I had first thought, I was enjoying myself.

Shalimar was somewhere on the dance floor, dancing with some guy that she had just met. And, Brennan, well Brennan was no where to be found, not since he found that blonde girl. They are probably somewhere '_quieter'_, like guys tend to say.

Jesse is here, sitting next to me, enjoying his drink. It seemed like everyone always left Jesse and me alone. Not that I mind, in fact, I kind of like it. It gives us a chance to become closer friends, like him and Shalimar and Brennan and me.

I looked over at him and I put my drink down, I had to raise my voice to be heard over the loud rock music that they seemed to enjoy playing here so much. "Looks like they left us alone again, so what do you want to do?"

"We could make the best out of it and go dance," He gave that beautiful smile that I loved so much. I was so confused when it came to him, that I have no idea what I was feeling.

I couldn't say no to him, besides, I did want to dance. "Sure, let's go."

He moved over to the side and stood up so that I could slide out of the seat I had taken when we first got here. We walked over to the dance floor and moved next to one of the couples who had been dancing all night long. They looked incredibly tired but they were having lots of fun.

I moved closer to Jesse and put my arm around his neck, always keeping a smile on my face. We moved to the sound of the music and before the song was over I started to slowly pull away, going around him in a circle. It was truly a great night.

I turned back to face him, "I am going to the ladies room, I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll meet you at the table." He said as I walked away.

The walk to the restroom was not very pleasing, the club was full of drunken guys that had nothing better to do than to try and grab a feel, I am sometimes so glad to have my powers; they come in very handy sometimes.

As I entered the restroom I saw Shalimar in front of the mirror fixing her hair. "Hey Shal, how's it going with that guy you were dancing with?"

I could see her smiling through the mirror. "His name is Mark, and he's lots of fun, we have a lot in common. Except for the fact that I am a feral and he's not, but you get me. We both like fighting; at least he says that he does."

I laughed, "That's good, you found yourself a fighter."

"Yeah, so what about you and Jesse? It looked like you two were having fun."

"We were, I really like spending time with him, it's like he understand me. Don't get me wrong, I know that you all do, in a way," I smiled over at her, "but I just feel closer to him, maybe since we are both the youngest in the team it helps us connect in a way."

Shalimar turned around from the mirror and faced me. "There is that, or you might just be falling for him."

"I don't really think that is it. Not now anyway."

"Okay, Emma. But I think you two make a really cute couple."

After I put some water on my face I got a paper towel from the wall and dried my face up. "Hey Shal, can I borrow your lipstick?"

"Sure, here." She handed me the light colored brown lipstick, it was one of my favorite colors and I had been meaning to get one for myself.

"Thanks." I said as I gave her back her lipstick. 

I walked out and made my way back to the table where we had been seating. I was surprised to see Brennan there.

"What a surprise, I already made you somewhere away from here with that blonde. What happened?"

Brennan gave me his _it wasn't my fault _look. "Uhm… she had a boyfriend, and a really big one at that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You mean to tell me that you were hitting on someone with a boyfriend, and she left with him?"

"Yeah, can you believe it?"

"No, I can't... How can someone just get up and leave Brennan Mulwray, it isn't normal." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back. "Exactly, that is why I always have you Emm; you wouldn't get up and leave me behind would you?"

I couldn't help myself; I just had to do it. "Of course not." I got up and walked away.

"Hey!" Brennan started laughing.

He got up and walked after me. "That's not fair Emm, I just got dumped… I need to be consoled."

I stopped and turned around. "Of course you do."

"Come on Emm, let's dance." He pulled me into the dance floor.

While we were walking through the crowd of people I felt someone bump into me. At the same time I felt a light pressure on my arm and something pierce my skin.

I suddenly started to feel very dizzy and grabbed on to Brennan for balance. Everything around me was getting dark, but I could still hear everyone. Something was not normal, this should not be happening. 

I felt someone holding me and lifting me up; before my eyes closed I saw Brennan's concerned face as he called the others.

Knowing that everything would be okay I welcomed the darkness.

..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..:::..::..::…::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Well, guys this is it. This is the first chapter. If you read the old one what do you think? Is this one better than the other one? Let me know. 


End file.
